This invention relates generally to wire dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a wire carrier assembly and associated wire loading drive assembly for use in conjunction with a robot-arm-manipulated tool in the fabrication of wire harnesses.
A complete wire harness typically comprises a multiplicity of wires configured in a desired bundled layout, with the ends of each wire being terminated in a desired manner. For example, a particular wire may have a contact affixed to each of its ends, where each contact is to be inserted into a contact holding device, such as a connector plug. In complex arrangements, numerous wires of varying lengths and types can be included in a single wire harness. In these situations, the manual fabrication of the wire harness is a particularly laborious and time consuming task.
Fully automated fabrication is a sought-after goal in the cost effective production of wire harnesses. Such wire harnesses are preferrably assembled by means of manipulable tools, sometimes called end-effectors, which are attached to robotic arms and can route wires in predetermined paths, or insert contacts of varying styles into connectors, or both. An example of a combined contact insertion and wire routing tool for manufacturing wire harnesses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,347, issued to the present inventor on Oct. 29, 1985.
One of the more important elements of such an automated wire harness fabrication system is the wire carrying device. It must be constructed to facilitate the loading of a wire therein at a wire prep station, be readily transportable from the wire prep station to a wire harness formation station without damaging the wire or its contact terminations, and be tailored to the specific needs of the wire routing end-effector tool at the harness formation station.
Additional considerations affecting the wire carrier design include its cost and its capability to hold single wires and cables of lengths ranging from 6 inches to 12 feet. Such wires may have American gauge conductor sizes ranging from 16 to 24, and insulation thicknesses of 0.003 to 0.010 inches. The cables to be held and dispensed by the carrier may consist of prepared coaxial wires, prepared twisted wire cables, (twisted pairs being the most common) and shielded cables. The prepared cables may have outside diameters of up to 0.25 inches. Both wires and cables may have tinned ends, ends prepared with MIL-C-39029 crimp contacts or ends prepared with MS 25036 crimp lugs.
Various wire and cable containing and dispensing devices are presently known in the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,322; 2,846,162; 2,987,278; and 4,089,486. Unfortunately no prior art wire carriers exist which satisfy all of the criteria mentioned herein and a continuing need exists for improvements in such devices.